Split In Two Worlds
by Alexred906
Summary: Takes place before season 2, but after season 1. The team feasts an Asgardian Feast to celebrate their victory over Loki's reign. However, when they leave for home, an accident breaks out in the bifrost! The team is split into two, and while they are apart, there's something waiting for earth to be weak enough to conquer it. Can the avengers still save earth? Rated T to be safe :)


The Avengers sat in boredom, as the Asgardian feast was still waiting for Thor's speech to finish..

They defeated Loki and saved all nine realms 3 days earlier, and Thor felt it proper to have a feast in their honor. As a celebration for their accomplishment over Loki's reign.

The feast had EVERYTHING. Literally. EVERYTHING. From fresh juicy grilled pork, to even hot dogs! They had chicken, pork, wolf, frosted chocolate, elven cake. All nine realms did not go unaccounted for! There were legendary foods, from earth to Jotumheim. From humans to frost giants! There wasn't a single food item that any avenger couldn't find at the feast.

The avengers waited at the table, waiting anxiously for thor's heroic speech to be over, so they could dig in to their meals.

"Less talk, more eating." Hulk murmured anxiously to Jan, who was about to fall asleep.

Tony and Hank exchanged looks, hoping that the hulk would not disrespect the Asgardian customs, and wait for thor's speech to (finally) end.

The Hulk stirred impatiently

"Thanks to the Avenger's Dignity and Courage, Asgard stands stronger than ever!" Thor shouted, as the massive crowds roared with excitement and joy. Thor had been giving his royal speech over the Asgardians for at least a half hour. Everyone was pretty much starving at this point.

"So now, in honor of both Asgard, and in honor of the Avengers. Let's feast!" Thor shouted excitedly.

"Finally!" Hulk shouted, shoving his face full of grilled pork.

As Thor walked back to his chair, to dine with the rest of the avengers, Hank nudged Jan next to him, waking her up. She had fallen asleep during Thor's speech.

"Wow! One hell of a speech!" Clint stated bluntly, as Thor took his seat.

"Aye, but I wanted to make sure that it was worthy of your time." Thor replied

"Maybe a little too worthy" Clint mumbled to himself, before stuffing a hamburger in his face.

They ate for a good while, feasting like kings. Or in this case, feasting like Avengers.

After a while, an Asgardian chef appeared.

"My masters" the chef bowed respectfully, "Tis an honor!"

"Nay, the honor is ours. Mighty chef!" Thor replied

"Thank you, Odinson, Thor. However, I bring news." Thor eyed him skeptically "You are needed. Prepare what you need. You have been inquired to visit vanaheim immediately" The chef politely inquired.

"What is of such importance, that i must leave my own team at a time like this?" Thor argued

"I knoweth not, but Odin personally needs you, and you alone, Odinson."

"I-.. I-" Thor stuttered, looking for words.

Tony stood up, and put a hand on Thor's shoulder.

"Thor, your father needs you. We'll be fine here. Whatever your father needs, you should be there to help him with." Tony Inquired

"It's true. If you are needed, then you must go. We can handle our own selves." T'challa stated.

"Aye, your words ring true. I will go. Thank you, my friends!" Thor shouted, as he left the courts.

* * *

The Avengers stood in the bifrost gate, preparing for a very colorful ride on the bifrost.

Heimdallr spoke softly "Are you ready to enter midgard once again?".

"I hope so!" Clint shouted happily. He sounded excited to be leaving.

A smile caught Heimdallr's lips as he began to open the Bifrost.

"Here we go team." Tony insisted cheerfully.  
"Ladies first!" Hank stepped in front of the team, making way for Jan to go first.

"Always such a gentleman, aren't ya?" She sarcastically played him.

As she stepped through, the Hulk, and Captain America, followed her in.

Hawkeye was just about to step through, when someone shouted:  
"WAAIIIT! AVENGERS! WAIT!". The three stopped to turn and see a young asgardian boy, between 15-18 years old, running towards them. He was running on the Bifrost's bridge, obviously trying to catch their attention.

"What are you doing here?!" Heimdallr shouted angrily at the boy. "You know Asgard's laws! You are not allowed to be here!"

Heimdallr's Anger suddenly made him lose track of his magical orientation, that guided the bifrost's gate. His mind slipped, and the magic of the Bifrost's gate blew open helplessly. It sucked the last 4 avengers, Tony, Hawkeye, T'challa, and Hank, into the portal with a big flash of light.

Heimdallr shut the portal quickly, before the gate took over the bifrost's full power, and perhaps have taken the rest of Asgard to a whole new location, with it's powerful magic.

Heimdallr used his magic to look for the missing avengers that just shot through the portal. He did not know where their destination was when the bifrost took them.

Heimdallr looked up at the boy with wide eyes, full of anger and confusion.

"L- Little too l-late for an au- autograph now- e- eh?" the boy stuttered frightfully, as he slipped a white booklet and pen into his pocket quietly.


End file.
